SMA Jungwon
by Orikarun Ori
Summary: [Ch 2 is UP!] Ada banyak yang terjadi di Jungwon. Tentang Baekhyun—teman impiannya, tentang Chanyeol—sahabat misteriusnya, dan...sesuatu dikelas 12-3. "Kau, sih, hidup punya banyak rahasia, mengundang wartawan datang, tahu?" / "Kalau tidak punya rahasia, tidak akan menarik." Luhan, Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun. It's Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

SMA Jungwon punya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebagai murid kelas dua belas yang hampir tidak pernah bertukar sapa satu sama lain. Baekhyun yang asli pendiam dan Chanyeol yang paling ribut dikelas.

Mereka dikelas yang sama selama satu tahun ini sebelum akhirnya lulus. Memilih duduk berjauhan, Baekhyun duduk dibangku kedua diujung kelas dan Chanyeol diujung satunya dibangku belakang. Dua murid ini sama-sama terkenal disekolah dengan alasan: Baekhyun yang selama empat semester ini memegang peringkat satu sedang Chanyeol murid yang selalu membuat kegaduhan dikelas.

Walaupun Chanyeol orang yang terlalu berisik dan berbuat onar, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat ingin mengajak Baekhyun berbicara. Bahkan saat mereka berdua dalam satu kelompok Biologi untuk membedah katak, keduanya sama-sama bekerja dengan tenang. Chanyeol yang biasanya akan memanfaatkan lab untuk mengganggu teman-temannya atau karena sekarang ada katak yang dapat dijadikan objek untuk mendukung misinya, dia tak melakukan itu. Anehnya, Chanyeol tampak tenang-tenang saja didekat Baekhyun.

Entah karena mengerti Baekhyun adalah orang yang tidak suka keributan disekitarnya, Chanyeol seakan tidak ingin mengusiknya. Dia berlaku tenang saat ada Baekhyun didekatnya dan kembali berulah jika sudah berada jauh dari Baekhyun. Itu yang membuat Chanyeol mendapat protesan massal dari teman-temannya.

Pernah suatu hari sahabatnya Lay, ikut protes kepadanya.

"Aku selalu bersamamu dan mengurusmu jika kau sedang bermasalah diruang BP, tapi bahkan kau tidak ingin membalas kebaikanku itu walau dengan tidak menggangguku sehari saja! Astaga, Chanyeol, sampai kapan kau berhenti menggangguku?"

Dan dengan senyuman lebarnya, Chanyeol berkata. "Justru karena kau adalah sahabatku, Xing, aku selalu mengganggu orang yang menarik dimataku."

Tapi waktu itu, Lay pikir Baekhyun adalah orang yang beda dari yang lain karena Chanyeol tampak tidak berminat mengganggunya.

Walaupun dianggap sahabat, Lay tidak tahu apapun mengenai alamat rumah Chanyeol. Pernah sekali-dua kali Lay meminta berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol sepulang sekolah, namun orang yang bersangkutan selalu punya banyak alasan untuk menolak.

"Aku punya urusan."

"Harus ke rumah bibi dulu untuk mengurus keponakanku, dia masih sangat bayi, aww, aku jadi sangat ingin mencubit pipinya sekarang juga."

"Ibu memintaku menjeput seseorang dibandara, emm kira-kira harus menunggu lima jam!"

"Aku harus ke supermaket karena Ibu—tidak, jangan, sebelum itu aku harus membawa motorku ke bengkel, iya kau tidak bisa menunggu selama itu."

"Kau tidak bisa ikut, aku bersama... pacarku!—ah iya bukan, sih, tapi ada seseorang. Heheheheh."

"Maaf, Xing, aku sepertinya ingin ke toilet, aduh, tidak tahan!"

Selama ini, Chanyeol tidak tampak seperti mempunyai seorang pacar. Jadi kalau dia tiba-tiba bilang mau jalan dengan sang pujaan hatinya, itu bohong. Dari sejak kelas satu Lay telah mengenal seluruh sifat Chanyeol termasuk gerak-geriknya ketika tengah tertarik pada seseorang. Pernah sewaktu kelas dua disemester pertama, Chanyeol cerita kepadanya.

"Xing, apa kau melihatnya?"

"Lihat apa?"

"Wajahku terlihat semakin tampan hari ke hari, apa kau tidak menyadarinya, Xing?"

"Hah?"

"Kau ini bagaimana, setiap menit bersamaku, tapi bahkan memerhatikanku tidak pernah, tsk. Jangan lihat wajahku, lihatlah ke dalam hatiku."

"Kurasa ada sesuatu yang salah padamu, Yeol."

"Tidak, Xing—oh ayolah, coba perhatikan, aku terus tersenyum-senyum begini karena apa?"

"Karena kau beda dengan yang lain—gila?"

"Ah, sudahlah!"

Oke, Lay tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada diri sahabatnya itu, dia hanya terlalu aneh mengetahui Chanyeol yang kelakuannya agak miring itu sedang jatuh cinta. Karena rasa penasaran terhadap siapa gerangan orang yang kurang beruntung itu, Lay segera meminta maaf dijam ketiga. Dan Chanyeol memberitahunya tentang seseorang dengan ciri-ciri berikut: pasrah, wajah yang memerah, lembut, menggembirakan, dan halus.

Meskipun telah memaksa—karena Lay tidak melihat satupun orang dengan ciri-ciri yang menurutnya aneh tersebut—Chanyeol tetap tidak menyebutkan namanya. Malah dengan nada mengejek yang tidak terlalu kentara, dia berkata seperti ini:

"Si kepo...Zhang Yixing."

Kepo sendiri adalah bahasa aneh yang Chanyeol temukan berasal dari Indonesia.

Tapi wajah konyol yang hari itu selalu ditunjukkannya ternyata tidak bertahan lama, karena esok harinya dia bertingkah seperti biasa dengan membuat keributan dikelas.

Saat awal-awal semester dua, Chanyeol membawa seorang teman setinggi kuping kepadanya. Orang itu mengaku bernama Suho dengan name tag Joonmyeon. Sejak saat itu, mereka selalu bertiga.

Dipenghujung bulan november, saat salju turun malam itu, Suho mengutarakan maksud ia bergabung bersama Chanyeol dan Lay. Chanyeol yang saat itu tahu maksud Suho, memilih meninggalkan mereka berdua entah kemana. Lay tidak tahu sama sekali tentang perasaan khusus Suho padanya, ia memperlakukan dirinya dan Chanyeol sama rata, seakan hubungan mereka sebatas sahabat saja. Namun karena ini adalah hubungan remajanya yang pertama, Lay mengiyakan pertanyaan Suho.

Pada tahun pertama dikelas dua belas, Lay dan Chanyeol tidak seberuntung itu untuk sekelas lagi seperti dua tahun sebelumnya. Lay mendapat kelas 12-2 dan Chanyeol di 12-3. Semenjak itu, cerita persahabatan mereka telah berhenti sampai disitu.

Anak rusa yang menjadi teman semeja Chanyeol bernama asli Luhan. Luhan adalah anak studi banding dari China yang menarik dan pintar dikelas. Saat pertama kali melihat Chanyeol, dia kira dia telah menemukan sosok imitasi dari seorang Kris temannya yang populer di China, karena bentuk fisik dan wajah mereka hampir serupa. Namun saat di jam istirahat pertama, saat Chanyeol menawarkan sebungkus permen yang dengan senang hati diterimanya, dan saat bungkus permen itu berakhir meledakkan potongan-potongan kertas kecil dalam jumlah banyak pada wajahnya, Luhan sadar bahwa mereka tidak sama. Sama sekali tidak. Amit-amit.

Ketika sadar seluruh teman sekelas menertawakan dirinya, termasuk Chanyeol itu sendiri, Luhan tidak bisa menahan seluruh emosinya dikepala. Jadi hari dimana Luhan meminta untuk membantunya selama dikelas pada saat pengenalan, malah berakhir meneriaki teman semejanya sendiri. Ternyata rumor bahwa anak baru yang bersekolah di Korea dan ditindas itu benar.

Lain lagi ceritanya jika Chanyeol memilih untuk balas meneriaki Luhan dan berakhir di ruang BP, mendapat skorsing tiga hari. Luhan yang saat itu telah melempari Chanyeol dengan buku tulis baru dan seluruh pusat perhatian terarah padanya, tiba-tiba menjadi kebingungan. Chanyeol merangkulnya dengan akrab, senyum lebar yang menampakkan hampir semua giginya terukir hanya demi Luhan seorang.

"Namamu Luhan, kan? Ayo berteman!"

.

.

.

Dalam hidup Chanyeol, sahabat hanya ada seorang baginya. Dan ketika sahabatnya itu telah bersama dengan orang lain yang lebih penting, Chanyeol akan mencari sahabat baru. Bukan berarti dia telah melupakan Lay, namun Chanyeol hanya ingin membuat hubungan persahabatan baru dengan orang yang lebih bebas. Dan dia mendapatkan Luhan sebagai sahabat barunya dikelas dua belas.

* * *

**SMA Jungwon  
**

**Genre: **Schoolife, curious-fluff, with little bit nonsense

**Cast: **Luhan, Chanyeol, Jaewon (OC), Sehun, Baekhyun, Lay, Suho

**Summary: **Ada banyak yang terjadi di Jungwon. Tentang Baekhyun—teman impiannya, tentang Chanyeol—sahabat misteriusnya, dan...sesuatu dikelas 12-3.

**Warning(!):** This is chapter story. Setiap chapter menceritakan plot yang berbeda namun masih dalam alur yang sama. Tiap-tiap dari chapter akan terlihatseperti ending. Dan terakhir, cerita ini tidak akan panjang.

.

.

**Chapter 1  
**

_"Sosok pembuat onar Chanyeol dan teman-teman di Kelas 12-3."_

* * *

Duduk semeja sekaligus menjadi sahabat Chanyeol membuatnya tertarik juga untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Chanyeol. Seperti Lay, Luhan ingin berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol dengan alasan ingin belajar bersama karena dalam pelajaran, Chanyeol terbilang cukup lamban.

Namun beda dengan Lay, Luhan tidak memaksa untuk pergi ke rumah Chanyeol lagi ketika dia berkata padanya:

"Aku hanya butuh teman saat di sekolah, aku tidak butuh siapapun saat dirumah."

Luhan tahu maksud Chanyeol adalah dia tidak ingin seorang pun datang ke rumahnya, entah untuk alasan apa. Luhan hanya membiarkannya karena mungkin Chanyeol punya permasalahan keluarga yang Luhan atau siapapun tidak boleh mengetahuinya.

Luhan pernah sekali memergoki Chanyeol dibelakang perpustakaan bersama seseorang. Saat itu Luhan berencana meminjam buku kewarganegaraan untuk tugas rabu depan, batal ketika melihat Chanyeol berbelok menuju bagian belakang perpus, dan Luhan menjadi penguntit sahabatnya sendiri hari itu.

Seseorang dengan tinggi selaras dengan mata Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh dihadapan Chanyeol. Dia terlihat tersenyum canggung ketika Chanyeol menyapanya. Kemungkinan orang itu adalah pacar gelap Chanyeol, jadi Luhan mencoba membaca name tag pada seragamnya.

Lee Taemin.

Anggapan Luhan ternyata salah. Karena dari yang didengarnya dari Taemin saat mulai berbicara pada Chanyeol, terdengar sangat salah ditelinga Luhan. Taemin mengaku menyukai Chanyeol saat entah kapan itu dihalaman sekolah, Chanyeol menyapanya. Luhan segera merasa kasihan pada anak yang bernama Taemin itu, karena yang Luhan tahu, Chanyeol memang selalu iseng menyapa seseorang saat memasuki gerbang sekolah, itu adalah salah satu kejahilannya.

Saat dikelas, Luhan bertanya tentang Taemin.

"Bagaimana Taemin?"

Chanyeol terlihat amat kaget awalnya, lalu menyadari nada Luhan yang sepertinya memang bertanya dia menjawab. "Kau melihatnya?"

"Tidak sengaja. Hehehe."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Lain kali jangan lakukan."

Luhan berusaha membantah. "Kau, sih, hidup punya banyak rahasia, mengundang wartawan datang, tahu?"

Chanyeol nyengir. "Kalau tidak punya rahasia, tidak akan menarik."

Luhan memutar bola mata. "Serius, tadi kau bilang apa pada Taemin?"

"Aku menolaknya, kalau itu yang kau maksud."

"Kenapa?"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kau menolaknya, Chanyeol."

"Serius kau mau tahu?"

Luhan berpikir lagi. Kalau alasan Chanyeol menolak Taemin dia tahu, pasti karena tidak ada perasaan yang sama padanya, lagipula Chanyeol hanya iseng menyapanya saat itu. Jadi Luhan menanyakan hal lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak berpacaran?"

"Luhan, apa itu penting?"

"Kudengar kau tidak pernah sekalipun pacaran."

"Kau dengar dari mana?"

"Apa sebenarnya...kau ada kelainan, ya?"

"Itu pertanyaan yang bodoh."

"Kalau tidak ingin aku bertanya lebih bodoh lagi, jawab pertanyaanku yang pertama kalau begitu."

"Apa kau sebegitu ingin tahunya?"

"Aku kenal seseorang, seseorang ini mengatakan bahwa aku ini sahabatnya dihari pertama aku masuk sekolah baruku di Korea. Nah, apa artinya itu?"

Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan pandangan memohon untuk tidak bertanya tentang itu, tapi Luhan malah bersenandung.

"Oke, sebelum aku menjawab, mari buat persetujuan. Kau tidak boleh bertanya lagi tentang hal ini setelah aku menjawabnya, setuju?" Luhan setuju.

"Hm, begini, ya, aku sebelumnya pernah mengatakan ini pada Lay, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik...

.

—hangat, nyaman, pandai berteriak, bisa sedikit melukai. Itu ciri-cirinya."

.

Luhan diam beberapa saat mencerna perkataan Chanyeol yang terbilang aneh dan susah dimengerti.

"Apa? Ciri-ciri apa itu? Kau mengada-ada, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol hanya menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak, tidak, kau tidak—"

"Dan tunggu, itu ciri-ciri pacarmu atau targetmu? Atau apa? Kau bicara atau sedang bergurau, hah?"

Chanyeol terus menggeleng. "Ingat, kau tidak boleh bertanya lagi."

.

.

.

Kalau tidak punya rahasia, tidak akan menarik.

* * *

Chanyeol punya kebiasaan membuat keributan saat dijam pelajaran maupun istirahat. Tidak memandang apakah itu guru kiler atau bukan yang saat itu mengajar, sahabat atau bukan yang dia jahili, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak pandang bulu.

Waktu itu saat jam pelajaran Kimia oleh guru Kim, Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung-nim—singkatan dari Yesung-seongsaengnim—adalah guru paling sabarsepanjang sejarah dua tahun ini menghadapi Chanyeol. Sebenarnya murid patut merasa kasihan pada beliau, karena setiap Chanyeol berulah dikelas, beliau tampak seperti orang linglung—dungu—tanpa berusaha menghentikan keributan yang Chanyeol buat.

Dikelas Yesung-nim tersebut, ditengah-tengah penjelasan yang beliau terangkan pada murid 12-3, Chanyeol memulai lagi keusilannya. Luhan yang saat itu hanya bisa menyaksikan aksi Chanyeol yang sedang mengeluarkan katak yang sebenarnya untuk eksperimen Biologi seusai jam pelajaran, menatap guru Kimianya dengan pandangan bersalah. Dia merasa bersalah karena hanya bisa menyaksikan Chanyeol membuat kegaduhan dalam kelas saat dua kantung besar isi katak itu mulai saling melompat-lompat hingga ke depan kelas. Semua anak terutama anak perempuan menjerit histeris melihat ada satu-dua-tiga katak melompat naik ke meja dan pahanya. Beberapa anak laki-laki malah menikmati suasana yang tidak lagi mainstream tersebut dan malah semakin membuat kegaduhan menjadi lebih parah dengan melemparkan para katak-katak ke arah anak perempuan yang membuat gerombolan disudut kelas. Sedang Chanyeol tertawa-tawa melihat hasil pekerjaannya.

Yesung-nim yang telah berkali-kali menjadi target kelas keusilan Chanyeol seperti biasa hanya berdiri linglung dibalik papan tulis berisi rumus asam basa yang tengah dijelaskannya, tanpa mencoba untuk memanggil guru lain membantu menenangkan kelas. Sebagai seorang guru, Luhan pikir Yesung-nim adalah guru yang payah.

Luhan sendiri merasa agak ngeri juga berada dalam kumpulan para katak yang gemar melompat-lompat, ukurannya juga tidak main-main. Chanyeol benar-benar niat kali ini. Demi menghindari ada katak yang menempel padanya, Luhan sampai naik ke meja sambil menahan gidikan tubuhnya yang terus merespon geli ketika melihat katak besar dalam jumlah banyak itu.

Disudut lain, ada satu anak yang juga berusaha menghindar dari katak-katak yang mengarah padanya. Dia berhenti mundur saat tubuh belakangnya menubruk dinding kelas, kaki-kakinya menendang katak yang berusaha melompat ke arahnya. Anak itu hanya terpusat pada lima katak yang masih keras kepala mendatanginya, dia terus menendang walau tendangannya tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat para katak menjauh, pada pelipisnya telah ada peluh yang berjatuhan.

Kemudian ada kaki lain yang berukuran lebih panjang tengah ikut membantunya menendangi lima katak yang mengepungnya. Kakinya sendiri berhenti menendang, membiarkan kaki yang lebih panjang itu yang mengusir para katak. Setelah semua katak telah menjauhi mereka, Chanyeol berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin menempelkan punggungnya pada tembok, pandangannya lurus pada lantai, dan nafasnya tersengal. Chanyeol memandangnya bersalah, dia pikir anak laki-laki tidak akan takut pada katak, targetnya hanya para anak perempuan.

Sebelum sempat terjadi apa-apa pada mereka berdua, pintu kelas menjeblak terbuka. Para katak sibuk melarikan diri melewati pintu tersebut, sementara yang menjeblak pintu menatap Chanyeol dengan geram.

Dia adalah kepala bagian kesiswaan.

* * *

Ini adalah skorsing pertama yang diterima Chanyeol selama bersekolah di Jungwon. Dua tahun sebelumnya ia hanya mendapat catatan negatif serta arahan-arahan untuk tidak mengulangi hal yang sama berikutnya. Well, Chanyeol memang tidak mengulangi perbuatan yang sama karena setiap kerusuhan yang dia ciptakan selalu berbeda.

Untuk kali ini memang yang paling parah. Sebelumnya keusilan yang diperbuat Chanyeol hanya berskala kecil seperti menaruh tipe-ex pada kursi teman yang duduk didepannnya, menyembunyikan spidol guru, membuang sampah sembarangan, dan lain-lain. Membawa katak berjumlah dua kantung plastik besar...baiklah, sebenarnya yang mempengaruhi skorsing Chanyeol adalah karena yang mendatangi langsung tempat kejadian saat itu adalah guru kepala bagian kesiswaan yang selama ini menerima dan menyimpan catatan para kelakuan anak muridnya. Kelakuan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak lagi bisa dimaafkan.

Selama tiga hari masa skorsing, Luhan tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol dimanapun. Tempat satu-satunya menemukan anak badung itu hanyalah disekolah. Tempat-tempat yang sering atau pernah Chanyeol kunjungi tidak pernah ketahuan oleh orang lain, untuk itu Luhan merasa sangat kesepian dengan hilangnya Chanyeol disekolah.

Selama Chanyeol tidak masuk, Luhan mendengar rumor bahwa ketidakharmonisan rumah tangga menjadi penyebab Chanyeol berkelakuan negatif disekolah, seperti difilm-film, untuk mencari perhatian. Juga ada yang bilang ada seseorang yang Chanyeol sukai telah menolak perasaan laki-laki itu dengan cara yang menyakitkan, sehingga untuk menghibur hatinya yang penuh luka saat itu Chanyeol tidak berhenti untuk mengacaukan pelajaran.

Well, itu hanya rumor, dengar? Karena Chanyeol tidak tampak semenyedihkan itu. Orang-orang pasti terlalu penasaran dengan kehidupan Chanyeol, hingga mencari informasi tentang laki-laki itu terlalu sulit untuk didapatkan kebenarannya. Rumor-rumor yang beredar adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengurangi rasa penasaran mereka.

Tidak seperti anak lain, Chanyeol hidup dengan bayang-bayang misterius dipunggungnya, menyimpan semua rahasia kehidupannya maksudku. Seperti Oh Sehun misalnya, seorang anak yang tinggal disalah satu apartemen mewah di Gangnam, ke sekolah membawa mobil Audi TT RS Roadster model terbaru bersamanya, dan pacar yang banyak disekolah yang berbeda-beda. Banyak yang telah mengetahui bahwa Sehun adalah seorang yang playboy, tapi masih lebih banyak pula yang mau menjadi salah satu koleksi pacarnya. Luhan pikir ini aneh, apa orang-orang lebih memilih pacar yang keren daripada harus memikirkan perasaan mereka sendiri? Oh, atau mungkin orang yang bersama Sehun juga tidak memakai hati mereka untuk sang playboy, melainkan hanya untuk memamerkan tampang Sehun saja kepada teman-temannya yang lain. Entahlah, Luhan rasa Oh Sehun melakukan hal yang sama kepada pacar-pacarnya juga.

Lalu ada Kim Jongdae, atau Chen, orang-orang memanggilnya ChenChen, entah untuk alasan apa. Anak ini terbilang 'freak' pada waktunya dan bisa menjadi sangat perhatian diwaktu yang lain. Tidak banyak yang dia lakukan karena Jongdae orang yang bodoh. Maksudnya, perkataan yang selalu diucapkan selalu aneh, Luhan menganggap itu adalah lelucon gagal si ChenChen, karena tidak tega mengatai anak itu dengan kata sifat 'bodoh'—seperti yang orang-orang lakukan. Well, anak itu hanya mencoba untuk melucu, dengarkan Luhan kali ini.

Dan Byun Baekhyun, anak paling berprestasi di Jungwon. Anak ini adalah anak yang paling mudah untuk ditebak. Dia pendiam, penyendiri, dan tidak suka terhadap keramaian—Luhan selalu melihat Baekhyun menghidari keributan saat jam istirahat. Menurut data para siswa di Jungwon, Baekhyun mempunyai rumah yang bertempat tinggal di daerah Apgujung—agak jauh dari sekolah, punya kakak perempuan yang telah menikah, dan orang tua yang pensiun. Baekhyun punya kehidupan sosial yang biasa-biasa saja, namun kehidupan belajarnya disekolah lebih dari biasa saja. Baekhyun seperti anak emas milik Jungwon yang tidak banyak bertingkah seperti pelajar yang diidamkan para orang tua.

Ketiga orang tersebut adalah bagian dari kelas yang sama dengan Luhan, 12-3.

Mengenai Baekhyun, Luhan ingat saat insiden dua kantung katak yang melompat-lompat yang tepatnya terjadi kemarin, saat itu Chanyeol datang membatunya. Yang Luhan tahu, keduanya tidak pernah saling berinteraksi satu sama lain selama dua tahun belakangan, dan Luhan berpikir ini adalah yang pertama kalinya mereka berada dalam jarak yang dekat, ini menarik Luhan pikir. Orang yang menyaksikan tingkah laku mereka sebagai sesama teman sekelas untuk yang pertama kali adalah Luhan, sahabat Chanyeol sendiri.

Dan seketika Luhan berubah menjadi Lay, yang ingin tahu sesuatu pada diri seorang Park Chanyeol.

Yang Chanyeol sebut sebagai,

'Si kepo Luhan.'

* * *

******A/N:** yah... aku tahu ini tidak seberapa, aku hanya ingin tahu apa ff ini ada yang minat atau engga jadi aku ngambil resiko post disini. dan, ini banyak banget typonya, bagi yang sadar sih. males banget edit, maklum ya. the last, RnR please~


	2. Chapter 2

Di Jungwon, ada dua alasan mengapa akhirnya para murid bebas dari pelajaran. Satu, karena guru pelajaran tersebut sedang berhalangan untuk datang, dan dua, karena para guru sedang rapat komite.

Alasan kedua adalah mengapa Jungwon sedang bebas berkeliaran saat ini.

Semua kelas mendapat jam bebas sampai tiga jam kedepan, dan setelah itu, pelajaran kembali dimulai seperti biasanya.

Saat-saat bebas jam pelajaran seperti ini, setiap kelas sibuk membuat kelompok disudut kelas untuk mengobrol. Biasanya para anak laki-laki membahas game-game online terbaru yang sedang populer, dan para anak perempuan membicarakan laki-laki yang mereka taksir atau yang sedang populer akhir-akhir ini.

Berbeda dengan anak yang menjadi ciri khas kelas 12-3, Chanyeol sedang memukul-mukul meja bagai orang gila sedang kedua telinganya tersemat headset. Tubuhnya yang ikut bergerak-gerak seakan sedang memainkan stik drum naik-turun dengan cepat, matanya terpejam sedang mulutnya terkatup rapat dan kepalanya bergerak ke kanan-kiri. Daripada bermain drum, anak itu lebih terlihat seperti kerasukan setan gila.

Suara tepukan mejanya sepertinya mengganggu beberapa orang. Terbukti dari anak perempuan yang sedang asik mengobrol beberapa kali mendelik pada Chanyeol karena telah mengganggu fokus bicaranya. Walaupun tidak mengganggu orang lain lagi dan menyebabkan kelas kacau, tampaknya Chanyeol tetap berisik dengan caranya sendiri.

Teman semeja Chanyeol tampaknya juga begitu. Luhan, yang memilih membaca buku cetak sejarah dijam bebas dan duduk disamping orang yang sedang gila sepertinya pilihan yang salah. Seharusnya dia memilih duduk bersama Jongin, anak pendiam lain selain Baekhyun.

Luhan sengaja membuat suara decakan agar Chanyeol segera berhenti, namun Chanyeol yang tidak tahu apa-apa malah semakin memukul meja dengan cepat seakan nada drum yang tengah dimainkannya mencapai klimaks, lalu pukulannya kembali normal seiring selesainya klimaks yang ditunjukkannya.

Dengan itu, Luhan mendecak sekali lagi dan memukulkan buku cetak miliknya pada kepala Chanyeol dan pergi. Luhan benar-benar duduk di sebelah Jongin yang menatapnya tidak percaya, Luhan memberikannya segaris senyum permisi untuk duduk.

* * *

**SMA Jungwon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

_"Jongin anak pendiam yang banyak membantu dan Si bodoh Chanyeol yang masih memuakkan."_

* * *

"Boleh kan?"

Berkat wajah feminin dan aegyo anak rusanya, Jongin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa yang dianggap Luhan sebagai jawaban yang diinginkannya. Luhan tersenyum sekali lagi dan mulai membuka bukunya. Jongin tetap mengawasinya dalam diam.

Kelas sangat berisik ditambah tepukan meja Chanyeol yang seperti mengeroyok pencuri ayam, Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa membaca bukunya dengan keadaan seperti itu. Jadi Luhan menutup bukunya.

"Apakah selalu seperti ini?"

Gerakan kepala Luhan yang tiba-tiba berbalik ke arahnya membuat Jongin terserang listrik 20 volt. Membuat kepalanya kosong.

"Hah?"

Luhan mengulang. "Kelasnya, apa selalu ribut seperti ini?"

Isi otaknya kembali dengan cepat. "Oh, kelas?"

Jongin kira Luhan menangkap basah dirinya yang memperhatikan wajah Luhan.

"Biasanya kelas lebih ribut lagi dari ini." jawab Jongin.

Luhan membalas pernyataan Jongin dengan wajah ngeri. Kelas barunya benar-benar mengerikan.

Lalu pandangannya bertumbukan dengan Baekhyun. Seperti biasa dia selalu tenang dalam situasi sekacau apapun, mungkin jika sedang terjadi gempa bumi pun dia tetap tidak bergeming dari bukunya. Anak itu memang hampir tidak pernah berbicara saat berada disekolah, kecuali saat ditanya guru atau sedang ada diskusi kelompok, dia jadi berbeda sekali dengan sosok pendiamnya jika sedang dalam pelajaran.

Luhan ingin sekali berteman dengannya karena sepertinya itu akan menarik. Ia dan Baekhyun akan belajar bersama dan berdiskusi jika ada pelajaran yang membingungkan, tidak mau dengan Chanyeol yang kerjanya hanya mengganggu orang belajar saja.

"Jongin, apa kau tahu soal Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun? Kenapa dia?"

"Sepertinya dia tidak ingin berteman sama sekali, kenapa?"

"Huh? Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"...apa?"

Merasa bahwa ia telah mengecewakan perasaan Luhan, Jongin berusaha menarik kata-katanya. "Kenapa...kau ingin tahu?"

Air muka Luhan seketika terlihat cerah, matanya mengukir senyum bulan sabit terbalik. "Aku menyukainya. Aku ingin berteman dengannya."

"Kenapa kau mau? Dia terlihat membosankan."

Luhan menggeleng seperti anak kecil, masih dengan senyum andalannya. "Dia terlihat bagus jika sendirian, tapi kurasa akan lebih bagus kalau dia bicara padaku. Lagipula, dia beda sekali dengan Chanyeol yang berisik."

Jongin memperhatikan Luhan mengedutkan bibirnya. Lalu Jongin sendiri menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Apa dia selalu begitu dihadapan orang lain?

"Hmm... banyak yang berpikiran sepertimu. Mereka berusaha mendekatinya tapi hanya kekecewaan yang mereka dapat. Kurasa kau juga akan seperti itu."

Luhan mengangguk kecewa, "Begitu, ya... susah sekali."

Jongin terkekeh melihat banyak sekali ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Luhan padanya.

"Hei, aku yakin ada banyak yang ingin berteman denganmu, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Sayangnya 'ada banyak' itu tidak sampai jadi berteman denganku karena ada Chanyeol raksasa disekitarku."

Jongin hanya tertawa.

* * *

Tidak ada yang mencoba protes ketika Kim Heechul membagi kelompok saat pelajaran praktikum biologi berlangsung. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua murid. Luhan mendapat kelompok bersama Jongin, jadi ia tidak punya satupun alasan untuk protes.

Hanya saja keheningan yang terjadi dikelas membuatnya terasa canggung. Luhan hanya bisa melihat Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya menuju bangku kedua diujung kelas. Tidak, tunggu, bukan hanya Luhan yang melihatinya, tapi seluruh murid tampaknya melakukan hal yang sama. Entah hanya Luhan yang berpikiran seperti ini atau mungkin semuanya juga, dia jadi penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Gema sepatu Chanyeol telah berhenti. Dia menempatkan dirinya duduk disamping anak pendiam itu. Ketika dia mulai sadar oleh keheningan dikelas, Chanyeol menyebarkan pandangan jenakanya pada seluruh murid yang menatapinya seraya melambai-lambai.

"Hai. Selamat pagi semua!"

"Bodoh." Luhan menggerutu disamping Jongin. Yang terakhir disebut menanggapi dengan tertawa.

"Bukan Chanyeol jika tidak seperti itu."

Luhan nyengir, merasa malu karena desisannya ternyata terdengar Jongin.

"Baiklah, semua kelompok telah ada. Semuanya pergi ke lab!"

Anak-anak mulai bergerak meninggalkan kelas menuju lab seperti yang diperintahkan Kim Heechul. Ketika Chanyeol juga mulai beranjak dari duduknya, Kim Heechul menghentikannya.

"Oh, kau! Karena persediaan katak habis karena ulahmu, jadi kau yang cari penggantinya segera! Cari sesuai jumlah kelompok, kami akan menunggumu sampai semuanya terkumpul. Jah... mulailah mencari."

Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan selain mematuhi apa yang dikatakan Kim Heechul, jadi dia bergerak menuju kebun belakang sekolah bersama Baekhyun yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

Dua belas katak telah dikumpulkan tapi Chanyeol sudah merasa lelah. Ia merasa Kim Heechul telah keterlaluan menyuruhnya mengumpulkan katak sampai dua puluh ekor. Demi Tuhan, kapan praktikumnya dimulai kalau begitu?

Chanyeol akhirnya bangkit. Menyerah. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya lagi karena dia haus. Hari sangat terik dan dia satu-satunya murid yang kelihatan bodoh mencari katak disemak-semak sendirian. Sendirian, ingat itu.

Ketika matanya menangkap seorang murid yang kelihatannya baru dari toilet, Chanyeol mengumbar senyum.

"Hoi, kau! Iya, kau! Ayo sini!"

Anak itu menurut untuk mendekat. Dia melihat Chanyeol dan bertanya. "Sedang apa disini, Chanyeol?"

"Ah, pintar sekali kau bertanya. Aku sedang mencari katak. Nah, kebetulan kau lewat dan telah bertanya, kau bantu aku, oke? Semuanya ada dua puluh, kau hanya tinggal mencari sisanya. Oh ya, taruh diplastik itu, kau lihat? Nah, bekerjalah." Chanyeol menepuk bahu anak itu yang punya banyak tanda tanya diwajahnya.

"Er, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol berbalik kembali kepadanya. "Ada apa? Masih kurang jelas?"

"Eum, anu...maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku masih punya kelas."

Chanyeol menatapnya bagai menatap pencuri. "Apa maksudmu tidak bisa?"

"Ah...eh...anu Chanyeol...aku...tidak bisa...meninggalkan pelajaranku."

"Kau masih bisa mengikuti pelajaranmu setelah dua puluh katak sudah ada." Ujar Chanyeol tidak terima alasan. Anak itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi tapi segera Chanyeol interupsi. "Ah sudahlah! Kerjakan saja, huh? Pelajaranmu semakin tertinggal jika kau tetap berdiam diri saja disini."

Chanyeol sudah tidak mau mendengar penolakan anak itu lagi jadi dia segera menjauh. Membawa dirinya duduk dibawah pohon, ia melihat teman sekelompok praktikum biologinya sedang menepuk-nepuk tanah yang agak menggembul keatas. Ketika Chanyeol sudah tidak melihatnya lagi, anak itu tiba-tiba berteriak.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kaki panjang Chanyeol ia bawa dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri pelaku teriakan maha dahsyat itu. Sementara matanya menangkap Baekhyun yang sudah jatuh terduduk diatas tanah, dengan mata fokus pada satu titik didepannya.

Tidak jauh dari gundukan yang Baekhyun buat, seekor lipan besar bergerak-gerak lincah mencari tempat persembunyian untuk tubuh yang hanya terdiri dari kepala, badan, dan kaki-kaki kecilnya untuk berlindung. Sementara lipan itu mencoba titik-titik tanah yang dapat ia masuki kembali, Chanyeol telah mendapatkan sebatang ranting kayu ditangannya dan menggeser lipan itu jauh-jauh dengan gaya seperti tengah memukul bola golf lapangan hijau. Well, lipan telah tiada didepan mata dan Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sudah kembali tenang memposisikan diri duduk dengan benar diatas tanah.

Kemudian matanya tidak sengaja menangkap proyek yang sedang dikerjakan Baekhyun sebelum dia teriak. Ada sebuah titik tebal yang diberi nama 'Seoul' diatasnya, disambung dengan dua garis yang berkelok-kelok, Chanyeol anggap itu sebagai jalur, jalur itu sendiri ternyata berujung disudut gundukan tempat keluarnya lipan tadi, Chanyeol anggap itu sebagai gunung, dan diatas gunung diberi nama 'Gyeonggi-do' berskala besar. Dikepalanya, Chanyeol berpikir itu mungkin saja sebuah peta.

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menilai gambar tersebut, seakan memahami betul seni yang baru dikerjakan Baekhyun.

Seruan seseorang mengakhiri kebisuan itu. Anak yang dititah Chanyeol untuk mencari sisa katak memberitahu bahwa ia telah selesai dan semuanya ada dikantung plastik dekat semak yang ditata cantik oleh tukang kebun sekolah sementara anak itu sudah lari dengan tergesa kembali ke kelasnya.

. . .

Mereka telah bergabung bersama sembilan belas kelompok lainnya dan Kim Heechul diruang lab biologi. Masing-masing ada seekor katak yang terselotip kakinya ditengah-tengah mereka dengan perut berada diatas. Kim Heechul memerintahkan semua kelompok untuk mulai membedah perut katak masing-masing.

Luhan tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya di sekolah Chinanya dulu namun dia tidak membiarkan ketika Jongin menawarkan diri melakukan bedah tersebut.

"Jongin, kau kira aku takut melakukan ini? Asal kau tahu ya, setelah lulus dari sini aku akan masuk ke universitas kedokteran bagian pembedahan. Bukannya mau pamer tapi kau tahu, aku tidak suka saat ada yang meremehkanku."

Jongin berdeham. "Luhan, kau tahu, aku hanya bilang hati-hati melakukannya, jangan sampai miring atau menekan pisaunya terlalu dalam, bagian mana dalam konteks perkataanku kau bilang meremehkanmu?"

Sesaat Luhan hanya menatap Jongin lama tanpa berkedip, dan ketika bibir bawahnya dia gigit dan matanya kembali menatap katak yang tergeletak pasrah dihadapannya, bayangan akan keadaan Luhan saat ini dikepala Jongin terbukti benar.

"Aku tidak takut, Jongin, sungguh aku akan melakukannya tanpa kesalahan. Aku tidak gugup...aku...tidak panik."

Luhan menggeleng dengan rasa cemas memuncak kentara dari raut wajahnya. Bibir bawah dia ganti dengan kuku jari telunjuknya untuk dia gigiti. Pisau yang sudah dia pegang dengan erat sehingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan pada telapak tangannya telah dia jatuhkan kembali disisi katak, membuat sang katak menjerit ketika pisau dengan tidak sengaja menggores pinggangnya.

Hal itu jelas membuat keadaan Luhan bertambah buruk. Sehingga timbullah inisiatif bagi Jongin untuk mengambil alih praktek biologi pertama mereka ini.

Luhan tidak melihat bagaimana Jongin akhirnya membelah katak yang sebelumnya dia lukai tanpa sengaja dibagian pinggang, matanya ia paksa memandang satu-persatu kelompok lain yang melakukan kesibukan yang sama seperti Jongin. Untungnya sebagian besar kelompok lain telah selesai membedah dan hanya tinggal meneliti apa-apa saja yang dimiliki katak didalam perutnya.

Luhan berhenti mengedarkan pandangan dan hanya mempertahankan fokusnya pada satu kelompok yang anggotanya terdapat sahabat serta teman impiannya diujung lab paling belakang. Tidak seperti dirinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi panik ketika pisau telah dalam genggamannya, Chanyeol dengan wajah yang biasa dan sikap tenang yang jarang dia tunjukkan membedah katak dengan hati-hati. Matanya yang sedang fokus pada satu titik terlihat amat sangat keren. Kalau melihat sosok Chanyeol yang ini, Luhan tidak ragu lagi menyamakannya dengan Kris temannya yang populer di China itu.

Tapi serius. Chanyeol tidak pernah begini sebelumnya. Walaupun Luhan adalah orang baru di Jungwon, dan ini adalah praktek pertama mereka, Luhan rasa dia telah mengenal Chanyeol seperti seratus tahun lamanya sehingga menjadi tenang dan serius dalam waktu bersamaan sama sekali bukan gaya seorang Park Chanyeol. Dia hanya tidak percaya pada sosok yang selalu menjahili semua murid tanpa tersisa satupun dan membuat keributan dikelas itu.

Tapi Luhan segera menyadari bahwa Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya murid yang luput dari kejahilan Chanyeol.

Kembali pada pelajaran Yesung-nim lima hari yang lalu. Oke, semua murid dalam kelas termasuk Baekhyun memang mau tidak mau ikut menanggung kegaduhan yang dibuat Chanyeol, tapi ingatkah, kalau si pembuat kegaduhan itu sendiri malah membantu menjauhkan katak-katak yang mendekati Baekhyun, padahal saat melihat Luhan naik ke atas meja demi menghindari katak Chanyeol hanya terbahak ditempatnya tanpa peduli bahwa itu sahabatnya yang dia tertawai.

Chanyeol tidak pandang sahabat atau teman sekelas bahkan orang lain untuk dia ganggu, tapi Byun Baekhyun...

Bukan. Luhan bukannya iri dengan perlakuan beda Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun. Sebagai sahabat, apalagi dia tahu kalau yang Chanyeol ganggu hanyalah orang yang menarik, dia cukup bersyukur dengan itu, fakta bahwa dirinya menarik. Hanya saja sama seperti sahabat lama Chanyeol, Lay..., Luhan penasaran bagaimana sebenarnya jalan pikiran makhluk badung dengan banyak rahasia hidup dipunggungnya. Apa sebenarnya yang beda pada diri Baekhyun..., apa yang sebenarnya dia lihat pada Baekhyun..., sehingga hanya Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan beda dari Park Chanyeol.

Mungkin satu-satunya yang dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan itu hanyalah dengan melihat kembali bagaimana bedanya Baekhyun dengan murid lain. Bagaimana dia sangat pendiam dan jauh dari kebisingan kelas, bukan berarti dia pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mendapatkan suasana tenang, dia tetap dikelas meski sebising apapun kelas saat itu. Dia hanya bersikap tenang untuk dirinya sendiri dan membaca buku pelajaran jam berikutnya.

Mungkin karena itu juga Luhan sangat ingin berteman dengannya dan menetapkan bahwa Baekhyun adalah teman impiannya. Meski sekelas, Luhan tidak berani mencoba dekat dengannya karena dilihat dari segi manapun, Baekhyun seolah mengeluarkan tameng disekeliling tubuhnya dengan peringatan untuk tidak mencoba mengganggunya. Atau..., mungkin itulah yang juga dilihat Chanyeol dalam diri Baekhyun hingga tidak mengganggunya seperti yang lain.

Saat ini, seperti itulah jawaban yang berhasil Luhan ungkap untuk semua rasa penasarannya pada dua murid terkenal Jungwon.

Lamunannya berhenti sampai disitu ketika Kim Heechul memerintahkan semua kelompok untuk menjahit kembali perut katak yang telah dibelah, diikuti dengan munculnya tangan Jongin beserta alat jarum dan benang kulit terulur didepan dadanya.

Luhan meringis saat tahu Jongin menawarkan dirinya untuk menjahit si katak. "Tidak, jangan aku, tolong."

"Aku sudah melakukan bedah dan menuliskan organ-organnya, apa aku harus melakukan semuanya sendiri hingga akhir?"

"Aku akan mentraktirmu lain waktu, janji."

Berpikir beberapa detik sebelum menyetujui apa yang Luhan janjikan. "Baiklah..."

* * *

Ini adalah hari-hari biasanya dikelas 12-3 SMA Jungwon. Keadaan yang kacau dan ribut tak terkendali. Masih ada sekitar dua puluh menit sebelum kelas pertama dimulai oleh Kim Ryeowook.

Chanyeol sudah membuat keributan dari lima belas menit yang lalu dengan menunjuk anak lelaki lain untuk maju ke depan menunjukkan bakat menarinya. Menari sendiri bukan berarti secara harfiah, atau istilah maupun bahasa. Ini ambigu. Dibilang menari memang iya menari, tapi dibilang bukan menari juga bukan. Kenyataannya satu-satu dari mereka menari, menggoyangkan badan dan bokong dengan konyol tanpa malu, padahal semua anak perempuan melihatnya, bahkan teman sekelasnya tiba-tiba menjadi berlebih, sebab-akibatnya datang dari kelompok pria penari konyol yang mengundang perhatian banyak murid dari kelas lain untuk ikut menonton. Kelas dengan luas seadanya itu menjadi lebih sesak saat kelompok yang diketuai Chanyeol itu menampilkan sesuatu yang lebih konyol lagi dari menari dengan bokong yang menonjol, yaitu drama super lebay yang menceritakan kisah percintaan Chanyeol (tokoh utama) yang ditentang oleh keluarga orang yang dicintainya, Lim Sangwoon—teman sejawat Chanyeol yang sama-sama selalu bertingkah konyol dikelas. Berkat drama tersebut, kelas 12-3 berhasil menjadi bintang panggung pagi itu.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan dramanya, Luhan melihat Oh Sehun seperti biasa. Setiap pagi sebelum pelajaran dimulai, si playboy itu akan membawa salah satu pacarnya ke dalam kelas dan mengobrol asik sambil tertawa-tawa. Luhan tidak yakin akan kebiasaan playboy ini dengan pacar-pacarnya, tapi melihat teraturnya pacar yang dia bawa masuk ke dalam kelas tiap pagi tanpa ada salah satu dari mereka yang datang dan merusak kebersamaan keduanya, mereka mungkin telah mengatur jadwal waktu kencannya bersama si playboy. Seperti hari senin si playboy akan bersama siapa, hari selasa bersama siapa, dan rabu bersama siapa..., kalian tahulah macam seperti itu, seperti jadwal pelajaran dari senin sampai sabtu yang Luhan tempel didinding kamarnya.

Kim Jongdae atau Chen. Dia bodoh seperti biasanya. Bukan bodoh akan otak, bukan..., tapi kelakuan dan ucapannyalah yang terkesan seperti itu. Dari awal kontes pria menari yang diadakan Chanyeol hingga drama konyol yang tokoh utamanya adalah Park Chanyeol sendiri, Chen tidak pernah berhenti menyahuti hal-hal yang tidak kalah konyol dalam pertunjukan pagi itu, atau sekedar tertawa paling keras diantara yang lain, dan jangan lupa reaksi berlebihannya. Terkadang si freak ini akan berguling-guling diatas meja sambil terbahak keras-keras, atau yang paling aneh dia bisa jatuh terbaring dilantai kelas seperti kecoak terbalik, kedua tangan dan kakinya bergerak seperti orang tenggelam.

Dari semua kegaduhan yang termasuk bagian dari kebiasaan 12-3 itu, hanya satu yang jadi favorit Luhan. Itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Kebiasaan dan semua yang ada pada dirinya adalah favorit Luhan. Dalam suasana seolah sedang ada konser SMTown dalam kelasnya, Baekhyun tetap belajar dengan tenang. Dia mungkin akan sedikit mengernyit ditengah-tengah seriusnya dia membaca, namun bukan karena terganggu oleh suara berisik teriakan anak-anak penonton, Luhan yakin itu karena ada bagian dari buku itu yang dia tidak mengerti, dan akan segera dia pahami seiring hilangnya kerutan itu didahinya. Luhan masih merasakan gejolak betapa ia ingin sekali bergabung bersama si nomor satu Jungwon itu. Biarpun Luhan hanya akan mendapati Baekhyun belajar bila dia mencoba mengobrol dengannya, itupun tak apa. Luhan bisa mengambil bukunya juga lalu duduk bersama Baekhyun. Luhan membayangkan dirinya dan Baekhyun duduk semeja bersama dan kalau bisa pulang dan pergi sekolah bersama juga. Kemudian Luhan akan mendapati dirinya cocok berada disamping Baekhyun. Hahaha. Luhan pasti sudah gila.

Sebuah bola kertas menyadarkan Luhan kembali pada kenyataan, bahwa dia tidak berteman dengan Baekhyun melainkan Park Chanyeol yang berisik dan konyol seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini didepan kelas. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin memberi kode agar ia datang kepadanya. Luhan menurut, ia membawa bokongnya mendarat pada kursi disebelah Jongin.

"Kau cekikikan, aku lihat itu." Jongin menyahut.

Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti desahan, bahunya jatuh merosot. "Aku ingin sekali bicara dengan Baekhyun..."

"Kalau begitu datang dan bicara padanya."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang itu tidak mudah."

"Kalau kau yang datang padanya, mungkin akan jadi mudah."

"—Hah? Apa? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau anak baru."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"—Apa?"

"Lanjutkan, Jongiiinnnn."

"Ya kau mulailah mengobrol dengannya kalau ada kesempatan. Jangan jadi anak sok akrab didepannya, lakukan secara alami seperti berpura-puralah lupa membawa pulpen, lalu meminjam satu padanya, atau kau pura-pura bertanya soal matematika, nah kan setelah ini ada pelajaran Ryeowook-nim, kau bisa coba cara ini."

"Begitukah?"

Luhan memperhatikan punggung Baekhyun sekali lagi, seolah dengan itu bisa membuat Baekhyun jadi akrab dengannya saat itu juga. Tapi Luhan berpikir lain. Ia bisa mencoba saran Jongin suatu saat. Bukan dijam pelajaran matematika, tapi suatu saat dikemudian hari.

Ya, pasti dikemudian hari...

* * *

**a/n:** _gila. gak tau mesti ngomong apa -_-. tapi ini, aku bawa chapter barulah... semoga suka. RnR ya ^^ love~_


End file.
